London Lovers
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet one day whilst shopping, neither of them knew that the time they are together is short lived...will they be able to get back to the way they were when they find each other again in london? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**London Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

Walking along the shops with her best friend, Buffy Summers couldn't help but feel that everything that had happened in the past two days were properly over, and shopping in the mall with Willow was definately helping. Pushing through the shopping crowd with her many bags she had got within the past hour and giggling with Willow about some embarassing situation she had gotten herself in, Buffy got a bit lost in what Willow was saying too much so she did not pay attention to where she was going. Suddenly she felt a hard chest go smack into her causing her to drop her bags and the contents to go falling out all over the floor.Buffy quickly bent down along with the other person to collect her bags.

**Buffy:** " i'm so sorry..i really wasnt paying attention to where i was going..." Buffy started to apologize.

**Guy:** " No problem pet..happens all the time.." The stranger spoke helping buffy to pick up her belongings and smiling genuinely. Buffy frowned not sure of what he meant. Realizing he just sounded like a complete idiot infront of her he chuckled nervously.  
**Guy:** " i meant girls ..falling on me ..happens all the time..." He explained now looking at her n smiles nervously. " nevermind" he continued. Buffy however noticed this and smiled looking right back at him suddenly feeling herself getting lost in his blue eyes.

**Buffy:** " i should go..." remembering that Willow was waiting for her and gets up.

**Guy:** " right yes..you know i believe these are yours.." He said handing her some underwear that had fallen out of her bag when she hit him.

**Buffy:** " oh...right thanks.." she replied grabbing them and shoving them in the bag quickly feeling herself getting red. The stranger quickly gave her a smile and started to walk on, leaving Buffy to link arms with willow and walking off.

**Willow:** " wow now that guy is hot! and british!" Willow blurted getting excited. " go ask for his number because believe me the way he was looking at you im sure he would love to go out with you" She continued ignoring the weird look Buffy was giving her.

**Buffy:** " yea the only reason he was interested was because of the underwear i just brought ..probably only wants to get them off me" She replied remembering what had happened with Angel two days ago.

**Willow:** " Buffy you have got to forget what happened with Angel i know it hurts because he finished with yon the fact you wouldn;t sleep with him but not all guys are like that , some of them are genuine and he was definately one of them, he couldn't take his eyes off you" Willow explained to her saddened friend and stopped walking.

**Willow:** " wait here ok" She requested leaving Buffy at a bench with the bags before walking the opposite way to find the stranger. The stranger however was now walking towards Willow having pondered over whether he should go and talk to Buffy again, to find the blonde's friend coming towards him.

**Willow:** " hey ..im Willow and my friend that bumped into you is Buffy and i was wondering ...if i could give her your number?" The stranger smiled at this as that was what he was coming over for.

**Spike:** " yea sure im Spike...and that was actually what i was coming over for to give your beautiful friend my number" He replied handing his number over.

**Willow: **" right thanks " Willow smiled and ran back over to Buffy handing her the card.

**Buffy:** " What's this?" Buffy questioned wondering where her friend went off to.

**Willow:** " Its Spike's number that guy you bumped into" Willow answered turning away from her.

**Buffy:** " Willow!! ..oh no what am i supposed to do now? " Buffy asked panicking. Willow now turned back to her and answered.

**Willow:** " Just call him and don't tell me you don't want to i know you liked him by the way you kept staring into his eyes" At this point Buffy felt like killing her friend but decided that maybe Willow was right, she shouldn't not go out with a guy because of Angel, she shouldn't be punished for something he couldn't accept. Smiling Buffy then dragged her friend up to the food court.

Sitting down with their lunch, Willow kept on and on at Buffy trying to get her to text Spike and was really happy at how she set her friend up with someone who might actually be worth dating. With a final sigh Buffy gave in to Willows nags and got her phone out texting Spike.

**Buffy:** " hey its Buffy ...the girl that knocked into you earlier ..again sorry i just got one question why are you interested in me? " With one push of a button the text was sent along with a giggle from Willow. Waiting for a reply Buffy tucked into her chinese takeaway secretly thinking that their is no way that Spike is going to text back. Within 5 minutes she got her unexpected reply not even noticing how quickly she grabbed the phone and how desperate she must of looked to Willow who just smiled and asked what he had said. Buffy read out the text to Willow.

**Buffy:** " hey thats ok and why wouldnt i be interested in you , your beautiful any guy could see that" Smiling to herself Buffy started to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad going out with this guy and went to send another text to start up a conversation. Looking over Buffy's shoulder Willow noticed Spike sitting a couple of tables behind them and smiled when she saw that he was looking in Buffy's direction. Getting up and out of his seat Spike headed over to their table and stood behind Buffy watching what she was typing in her text.

**Spike:** " No its got nothing to do with the underwear that you had brought yourself" he answered whispering in her ear making her jump in her seat. Looking over at him

**Buffy:** " if you say so" she said making Spike smile at her stubborness.

**Spike:** " so whos the lucky guy then?" He asked not being able to take his eyes off her.

**Buffy:** "no guy" She answered " its just a bit of retail therpy" Spike nodded as Willow joined in.

**Willow: **" she got dumped" Buffy shot her im going to kill you look before changing the subject.

**Buffy:** " so Spike ..you here alone?" She asked.

**Spike:** " no my girlfriend's just in the toliets" He joked. As he sat down and started up a conversation with Buffy, Willow decided to get up and leave them to it, neither Buffy or Spike noticed as they were too busy talking and never breaking eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**3 Months Later...**

Watching Spike sleep, Buffy couldn't help but smile at the fact that everything was going great and although he had not pushed her into going to bed with him like Angel had done, they just had the most amazing night ever and nothing was ever going to change that . Leaning over him, Buffy planted a soft kiss on his lips to wake him up. In return all she got was a screwed up face which then turned into a smile once he had looked at her.

**Spike: **"morning pet" He spoke yawning and sitting up.

**Buffy:** " Hey..." Buffy responded with a smile sitting up herself but staying close to him. Looking over at her Spike also couldn't help but smile and wondered how the hell did he manage to get a girl as gorgeous as she was. " what?" She questioned looking at him a little wide eyed thinking that something was either wrong or that something was on her face.

**Spike: **" ..your so beautiful.." He replied to her question and giving her a quick kiss. Smiling Buffy got up and started to get change hearing a mobile ring.  
**Buffy:** "spike is that your cell? " she questioned looking around trying to find where the sound was coming from.  
**Spike:** " yea it is " He answered grabbing it off the bedside table and answering. Buffy continued to get changed and zipping up her boots. Turning to Spike she saw the shock look on his face.  
**Buffy:** " Whats wrong?" She asked going over and sitting next to him taking his hand worrying that something bad has happened.  
**Spike:** " It was mother ...she's sold the house and were moving away...shes going to tell us later , she wants us to go round..." He answered letting the news sink in. Buffy turned away still holding his hand and looks down sadly.  
**Buffy:** "well...you won't move that far away...will you...i mean you can't" She spoke starting to panick that he is going to leave her. Spike just shrugged.  
**Spike:** " i don't know...but i promise whatever happens this will work im not losing you ok i love you" He looked at her reassuringly giving a small smile at the fact that he just said that he loved her for the first time. Buffy however was just looking at him in complete shock not saying anythng. Spike suddenly felt himself going red and looked away.  
**Spike:** " im sorry i shouldn't of said that ...it just came out and i just wanted you to know how i felt about you because i am serious about us ..i always have be-..

**Buffy:** " I love you too" She interupted smiling and pulling him into a hug.

Later that day Buffy and Spike head back to his house where he lived with his mother. Walking through the front door the couple was welcomed by Anne, Spike's mother who was sitting on the couch waiting to talk to them and looking very serious but sad at the same time.  
**Anne:** " you two better sit down" She said breaking the silence between them. Slowly walking over they both sat down not letting go of each others hand and preparing themselves for what she was going to say.  
**Anne:** " well as you know ..iv'e been wanting to sell this house for some time and was going to buy another one nearby if i am able to sell for good money, however..i just got news from england that your Aunt Sarah had passed away and although none of us were really close to her she...left us her house in london." She began explaining, looking at them. Spike frowned not sure of what she meant , while Buffy looked down, slightly guessing what she meant.  
**Spike:** " i don't get it ..what are you saying?" He asked looking straight at his mother.**  
Anne: **" we are moving to london to live in your aunt's house ..that way we have enough money to not only buy a house but to decorate and even start afresh somewhere else" She finished looking sorry at her son knowing that he would not agree with it.  
**Spike:** " what? ..no ..we can't we could buy a place here and we still have money il..just il get another job..i can't leave Buffy...i love her" He choked. Buffy who was still looking down began shaking her head.  
**Buffy:** " go...you need to go il be ok here...you can't leave your mum on her own" She finally spoke and looked up at him. Spike stared back not sure whether he was hearing right.  
**Spike:** " but i don't want to go i want to stay here with you i promised you that we make it work and we will" He stated. Buffy just looked at him , eyes welling up knowing that he had to go. Her eyes were telling Spike exactly what she wanted to say.  
**Spike: **" ..no Buffy ..i love you and i know you love me ..the only way your getting rid of me is if you say you dont love me and i know tha-"  
**Buffy: **" i don't love you" she interupted looking away. Spike shook his head getting teary himself.  
**Spike:** " no you don't mean that i know you don't look me in the eyes and tell me then il know..." He said frantically. Buffy just stayed looking away. Anne could see that there was tension building up and didn't want to interupt their emotionally moment but wanted to point out what was going to happen.  
**Anne:** " were leaving tomorrow at nine..." She spoke looking at the pair. Buffy by this point could not take it anymore and stood up.   
**Buffy:** " i need to go ..." She said quietly and practically ran to the door. Once outside she felt the walls that was protecting her were finally coming down as she burst into tears and walked home. Spike however was still in the same position Buffy had left him in not saying a word before holding his head. 

The next day Buffy was already up at 7 and was now sitting in the kitchen with her bowl of cereal which she was just staring at and not touching. When Joyce walked through she immediately knew what was bothering her daughter.  
**Joyce: **" go see him...before its too late or you'll regret it" She stated getting some coffee and laying out the paper on the counter. Buffy looked at her mother and realized that she did have to see him because she did love him and needed him to know that before he went. Getting up she raced upstairs to get changed.  
Spike who was lying in bed still staring at the ceiling letting a tear roll down his cheek. Walking upstairs after sorting out the last of the boxes Anne knocked on his door and walked in which immediately snapped Spike out of his daydream.  
**Anne:** " you got everything ready ..we have to go soon so you better get changed" She said awkwardly before picking up one of the boxes in his room and leaving him to it. Within half an hour Spike was now sitting on his bed looking around the room giving a sigh and heads to the door and walks out and downstairs. Anne who was now waiting for him at the front door passed him his leather duster before walking out to the taxi that was taking them to the airport. Walking out with her and putting on his jacket, Spike looked down the street to see Buffy running towards him. Looking at Anne who nodded Spike walked towards her before coming face to face.  
**Buffy: **" i know that your going and i didn't want to upset you and i wasn't sure whether to come or not but i needed you to know that i do love you ok and i always will no matter what but i do want you to enjoy london and hopefully we can still stay in contact...as friends..because i don't want to lose you " She rambled before being grabbed by Spike and being pulled into a hug. Spike who doesn't usually let anyone see how hes feeling, let a tear roll down hugging her tightly. Pulling away he took hold her face in his hands and rests his forehead against hers.  
**Spike:** " i love you too and don't you forget that ok ..il call you as soon as i get there i dont want to lose you either" He replied. Buffy nodded also letting a tear fall down. Pulling completely away Spike took his duster off and wrapped it round her.  
**Spike:** " you keep it ..give me a good escuse to come back ..apart from seeing you that is " He explained joking causing Buffy to hit his arm and gives a smile. Looking over at his mother Spike knew that they had to leave now or they would not make their flight, turning back to Buffy he pulled her to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips before backing up and getting in the taxi. Buffy looked over and watched the taxi drive off knowing that she probably wouldn't be seeing him again but she could always hope.

To be continued...

Hope you enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
2 Years Later...**

Looking around her new apartment, Buffy wondered what she should do next. She had moved to london in search of her father and she was on her own, even though she was not sure on how she was going to start looking for him she was very detirmined to find him and she also wanted answers. Looking through the window she could tell it wasn't going to be a very pleasent day so she grabbed her trench coat and headed out the door. As she went through the porch she put her coat on over her suit and headed out to her first job interview she had got since she arrived in london.

Coming out of what she assumed was an interview that went well Buffy looked up to notice it had started raining heavy while she was inside, heading out the door she opened up her umbrella and walked down the road and waited at the bus stop to get a bus back to her apartment as she could not drive and as she once said Buffy and cars are unmixy things. As a strong gust of wind hit her her umbrella turned inside out and snapped.  
**Buffy:** " Oh great!.." She moaned now started to get wet as there was no longer anything shielding her. Suddenly she no longer felt any rain hitting her and frowned looking up to find an umbrella above her head.  
**Guy:** " Need any help pet?.." The stranger spoke from behind her holding the umbrella over her. As Buffy heard the stranger she could of sworn she knew the voice turning round she stared in shock to find someone standing there who she thought she would never see again. Spike.  
**Spike: **" bloody hell" He spoke staring back at her in just as much shock and stepping closer so the umbrella shielded both of them.  
**Spike:** " Buffy ...i ..i didn't reconize you..i mean ..your blonde..and...even more beautiful than i last saw you..." He started rambling off too shocked to realize what he was saying, this caused Buffy to giggle before looking at him seriously.  
**Buffy:** " Thank you.." She replied genuinely giving him a small smile, causing Spike to smile back.  
**Spike:** " What are you doing here? i mean ...how..when..im sorry i have loads of questions but i thought id never see you again" He spoke not being able to keep his eyes off her encase she wasn't real.  
**Buffy: **" well...i know i have a lot of explaining to do but not here i mean...in the rain...wanna get a coffee? " She asked looking up at him remembering those blue eyes she always got so lost in. Spike nodded and put an arm round her back and took her over to his car and helping her in.

Sitting down in a nearby cafe, Buffy was unsure on how to start and stirred her coffee a couple of times before looking at him.  
**Buffy:** " well...im now actually ..living here but whether its permenant or not im not exactly sure of that yet, im here because ive come looking for my father ..he left my mum when i was young and she only recently told me about him and i suppose i just want answers ..and i want to know who he is...seeing you again well ..thats a big bonus i didn't even know what part of london you was in so ..." She trailed off with nothing else to say. Spike looked at her giving a smile at what she said about him before reaching over and taking her hand.  
**Spike:** " il help you find him" He said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
**Buffy:** " all ive got is a name i have no idea where he lives only that last time he was in london..." She explained and drinking her coffee.  
Walking outside the coffee house and stopping by the side of the road. Looking up at him Buffy slowly reached over taking hold of his arm.  
**Buffy:** " id better go ...i only live in the apartments over there so if you ever want to stop by ...just come " She said smiling before letting go of his arm and going to walk across the road. Spike quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
**Spike: **" im sorry ..." He apologized looking at her. Buffy frowned looking back.  
**Buffy:** " sorry for what?" she asked a little puzzled.  
**Spike:** " This..." He responded before grabbing her arms going to pull her into a kiss having to stop inches apart hearing someone behind him.  
**Girl:** " Blondie Bear!" She shouted running over and bear hugging him . Spike froze immediately while Buffy stared at them in shock.   
**Girl :** " so did u miss me? i bet you did ..give us a kiss " She said pulling back from the hug. Buffy now realized.   
**Buffy:** " oh...i didn't know you..you was with someone..im sorry i should..." She said in shock and walking off, heading back to her apartment before Spike could say anything.

Sitting in her apartment with her head in her hands Buffy couldn't help but cry, she just saw Spike the man that she loved with another women. She thought to herself however what did she expect? they hadn't seen each other in two years and she did say she wanted him to be happy and to move on. To know that someone else was in his arms though was too much for her to bear. Hearing a small knock on her door, Buffy looked up and wiped her face from the tears leaving red puffy marks round her eyes. The knock got louder so she got up and headed to the door opening it to find Spike looking at her a little sad.  
**Spike:** " Buffy ..i swear to you now i am not with that girl ..shes crazy she just won't take the hint and leave me alone...ever since i came here i havent even thought about another woman...your all i want..and even though i thought i wouldn't see you again i would rather spend my life alone ...than without you" He said honestly. Buffy didn't speak but stood to the side to let him in. Spike slowly walked in and shut the door behind him.  
**Spike:** " Buffy ..please forgiv-"   
Before Spike could finish what he was saying he found Buffys mouth firmly attached to his. Wrapping his arms round her waist and backing her up against the wall putting all his love into the kiss. Buffy then wrapped her arms round his neck and lifted herself up, wrapping her legs round his waist and then backing him up to the bedroom. Their lips never seperating.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking up the next morning , Buffy turned over to expect to find a warm chest to snuggle into however Spike was no where to be seen. Panicking she sat up and looked around to find he was not in the room and started to think he had left but heard some banging from within the apartment. Getting up quickly she grabbed her robe and walked out the bedroom putting it on, as she approached the kitchen she grabbed an ornament of the side encase it was someone burgaling the place. As soon as the got in the kitchen she noticed Spike standing by the cooker waving his hand about it pain.  
Buffy: " Spike? ..whats wrong?" she asked as she walked over frowning. Spike immediately jumped to the sink and put his hand under the tap.  
Spike: " im ok ..just burnt hand trying to get bacon out pan" He answered giving her a small before leaning over and kissing her quickly. Walking closer Buffy helped him bandage his hand up then looked over at the ashes of what was bacon in the pan. Also looking over Spike started getting annoyed.  
Spike: " i cant seem to get nothing right can i? cant even make a bloody surprise breakfast for u" He said quietly but angrily. Buffy smirked slightly at him.  
Buffy: " well if i recall u definately got something right last night..." She said hoping it would make him feel better about messing up the breakfast. This caused Spike to grin.  
Spike: " So ...u want to start looking for your father today ...you don;t have to but the sooner you do it you wont have to worry about it " He said giving his opinion. Buffy nodded.  
Buffy: " maybe your right but i want to see your mum first...say hi " She answered smiling before leaving the room to get changed.  
A few minutes later Buffy came out the bedroom fully dressed and walked over to Spike nicking a piece of his toast.  
Buffy: " Shall we go then?" She questioned going towards the door and slipping her jacket on. Spike followed with a piece of toast in his mouth and headed outside. Walking towards his house, Buffy couldn't help but feel a little nervous at what Anne might say as she never contacted Spike once he had gone to england but the truth is it was too hard. Heading in through the front door she looked through the kitchen to see Anne cleaning.  
Spike: " Mum! look whos here" He called out to her to come see Buffy. As Anne walked through to them shock covered her face::  
Anne: " Buffy! what are u doing here? " She said surprised and pulling her into a hug. Buffy smiled and hugged back.  
Buffy: " Hey Anne im ...living here at the moment its good to see you again " She answered pulling back from hug. Anne stood staring at her still not believing she was in england.  
Anne: " its so good to see you too hopefully u can cheer him up again hes been so down since he left you behind...and what are u doing living here? She asked curious at what she was doing in england and why she was now living there and not just on a holiday.  
Spike: " Shes looking for her dad ...you remember Joyce telling you about him and now shes found out he lives in london so she wants to see him " He answered for her and looked at Buffy. " What's his name pet? " He asked as he wanted to help as much as he can.  
Buffy: " erm...Rupert ..Rupert Giles.." She answered not expecting what was going to happen next.  
Spike: " Bloody hell! Giles?!" He practically shouted in shock. Buffy frowned watching him.  
Buffy: " you guys know him? " She asked not really believing she would find him this quick and thought it would take months.  
Anne: " oh yes dear...hes an old friend ..he only lives a couple of streets away" She answered her question. " He always mentioned he had a daughter ...never stopped talking about her but we never knew it was you otherwise we would of helped you sooner to find him..."  
Buffy: " oh so he knows about me...great.. shows what that means then ...he doesnt want to know.." she said sadly looking down. Anne walked back over putting arm round her.   
Anne: " He loves you ...he never stops talking about you because he feels guilty for leaving you ...and to be honest what he told me ...he still loves your mum too.." She said trying to cheer her up. Buffy smiled at her feeling relieved that she just wasnt a mistake.  
Spike: " If you want i could call him to come here so were here encase you feel awkward..." Spike offered. Buffy looked over at him and shook her head.  
Buffy: " no thanks ..but i think this is something i need to do on my own..." She replied and walked over to him wrapping arms round his waist and buries head into him, hugging. Anne walked over to table in the hall and wrote his address on some paper and handed it to Buffy.  
Anne: " take your time you dont have to go today you can think on it...kind of big to take in finding him this quickly.." She advised her. Buffy took the paper and smiled.  
Buffy: " no its ok il do it now ...get it over with and i wont have to worry about it will i like you said.." She stated looking up at Spike. Spike smiled and nodded , then gave her a kiss.  
Buffy: " ok ..il see you guys later.." She spoke walking towards door after letting go of Spike. Both Anne and Spike followed her to the door.   
Anne: " you are always welcomed here you know that...you can come here afterwards if you need any company.." She suggested with a smile.  
Buffy: " thank you ..i might take you up on that bye.." She waved and walked out looking at the piece of paper.

Walking down the street of the address and heading up the steps to the door Buffy took a deep breath and knocked a couple of times waiting for someone to answer. Within a minute the door opened to reveal a middle aged man dressed in trousers and a jumper, also wearing a pair of glasses.  
Man: " Hello .. can i help you?" He asked with his deep british accent. Buffy looked up at him and took another deep breath trying to build up some confidence.  
Buffy: " Hi ..are you Rupert Giles? " She asked getting a little panicky wondering whether it was the right thing to do. The man looked at her for a second and gradually the look of shock spread across his face.  
Giles: " Buffy?..."

To be continued...


End file.
